The present invention provides a computer-implemented method, system and a computer program product for controlling a motion of a cursor relative to graphically-displayed windows on a computer monitor.
It is quite common for a user to desire the display of multiple windows on a computer monitor. In this regard, it could be that the user is involved in performing a certain task on a given window and wishes to either use the information displayed on another window or return to another window to complete/start another task.